


You're Welcome

by Emachinescat



Category: Psych
Genre: Disney Movies, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Song Parody, You're Welcome, moana parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: A parody of the song by the same name from Disney's "Moana" – Shawn graciously tells Lassiter he's welcome for all the cases he's solved for him, but Lassiter was never even sort of thankful to begin with. "What can I say except you're welcome, for the bad guys I catch in your stead? Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome – without me, I am sure that you'd be dead!"





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have an obsession with writing song parodies for my favorite shows lol! I had so much fun writing this… it's a parody of the greatest song in the greatest Disney movie ever (IMHO), where Shawn is basically just being Shawn and driving Lassiter crazy. Imagining him singing this and dancing while dressed as Maui is optional, but entertaining. Enjoy, and please review! (If you are not familiar with the original song, you should look it up. Better yet, PLEASE watch Moana – it's INCREDIBLE! :D)

Okay, okay, Lassie…

I see what's happening here…  
You're face-to-face with awesome and it's dope.  
You don't even know how to deal –  
It's adorable!  
Well, it's nice to see detectives have some hope.

Open your mind, let's start fresh  
Yes, it's truly I,  
Shawn Spencer, in the flesh!  
I know it's a lot:  
The hair, the snacks!  
When you're working with a psychic, Jack!

What can I say except "You're welcome"  
For the bad guys I catch in your stead?  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome,  
Without me, I am sure that you'd be dead!

Hey, who can read minds and talk to the dead,  
With a finger to his head –  
I said,  
When the trail is cold, who divines the next way you should go?  
You're looking at him, yo!

Oh, also I've heard it both ways!  
(You're welcome!)  
My presence brightens up your days!  
Also, my sidekick is black,  
(You're welcome!)  
And jealous of a little boy cat!

So what can I say except "You're welcome"  
For the cases I solve before you?  
There's no need to praise, it's okay,  
You're welcome!  
I know deep down you're awed by my juju

You're welcome, you're welcome  
Well, come to think of it…

Lassie, honestly I can keep going, man,  
I've been doing your job for you since Psych began,  
The SBPD always needs me around,  
'Cuz a psychic is what we need in this town,  
I knew a T-Rex murdered some dude,  
Caught killers and thieves and the odd monster, too!  
What's the lesson? What should you learn today?  
You're going to need me when you work on that case today.  
And the Kangaroo Paste in my hair,  
Is proof that I'm debonair,  
Look at my mane, it is gelled to perfection,  
My sexy quaff inspires perps to give a confession!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey!

Well, anyway, let me say "You're welcome!"  
For finding the clues that you missed.  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome!  
Well, come to think of it, you're looking pissed!

Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!  
'Cause I'm gonna solve this crime!  
I'm divining away, away – you're welcome!  
And I'll do it too in a record time!

You're welcome, you're welcome!

And thank you!


End file.
